Epilogue
This page is for the ending to Marvel's Spider-Man, as witnessed by players after completing the mission Pax in Bello. It reveals the final disposition of characters such as Aunt May, Miles Morales, and Harry Osborn, setting up the story for potential elaboration. Aunt May After defeating Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man enters F.E.A.S.T. where Aunt May is resting, still under the effects of Devil's Breath. He has with him the antiserum, Dr. Morgan Michaels telling him it will take a few hours to manufacture more of the antiserum, and that the amount they currently have is only enough for a single dose. When asked by Spider-Man what would happen if they cured one person right now, Micheals grimly tells him there wouldn't be enough to save everyone else, leaving Peter with the choice of either using the limited amount to save Aunt May or allowing the doctors to study it and mass produce a cure to save everyone else. Peter ultimately chooses the latter and has a tearful farewell with Aunt May, who asks Spider-Man to take off his mask, as she wants to see her nephew, revealing to him that she knew Peter Parker and Spider-Man were one and the same. She says how proud she is, and how proud Uncle Ben would be as well for all the lives he has saved as Spider-Man. Peter breaks down in tears as he spends his last moments with May, and as the screen fades to black, she flat-lines. Her legacy lives on, however, as the next day people are shown lining up for the cure, having been fully replicated and saving the entire city. A funeral is held for May, and she is buried next to Uncle Ben. Mary Jane Watson Three months later, Mary Jane Watson meets up with Peter at the Mick's restaurant, letting him know the news that she is now an associate editor at the Daily Bugle. Peter is still out of a job and is considering a career change, thinking about what happened three months ago. Mary Jane notices his bags as Peter explains he has to crash with Miles until his new place is ready. Mary Jane offers her place to move into for the time being, and the two decide to rekindle their relationship as they share a kiss. Miles Morales (mid-credits) Sometime later Miles helps Peter move into his new place when it is ready. As the two talk, Miles reveals to Peter that strange things have been happening to him recently. Peter assumes this is puberty, but Miles cuts him off. He jumps up and latches himself to the ceiling, revealing that he has gained spider-like powers after getting bitten by the spider that escaped from Norman Osborn's secret lab. This prompts Peter to reveal his own secret, doing the same to hang beside him. Harry Osborn (post-credits) Norman walks through his penthouse, coming to the picture of him and Harry. Using the keypad Mary Jane used earlier, he steps into his hidden lab. In the corner rests a large container, and it opens to reveal Harry floating in stasis with a black web-like substance. Norman bemoans the failure of Devil's Breath as a cure for Harry's condition, but vows that he will keep trying to find a way to save his son. Holding back tears as he tells Harry he loves him, Norman places his hand on the container; while he isn't looking the substance reacts and copies him. Other characters * After the funeral scene, Otto Octavius is shown being dragged into his cell at The Raft, his artificial limbs removed. Category:Missions in Marvel's Spider-Man